


Will You Still Love Me?

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), all shiros love lance and lance loves all shiros, feelings are hard, kurance is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Shiro wakes up. He realizes its Lance's birthday. Feels ensue.This a short one shot from my tumblr.





	Will You Still Love Me?

 

When Shiro first woke up, he saw Keith staring down at him with a worried expression on his face.

He spent more time reassuring the other he was fine than he did actually making sure it was truth. Then the others had popped in and he heard Lance’s voice.

“Shiro looks better.”

He felt somehow that Lance had said that to him before…. could it be that perhaps the clone’s memories were still inside him?

An image of him stepping onto the bridge with the liberated feeling of cutting his own hair flashed through his mind.

Ah. So he was still in there somewhere.

It wasn’t until Coran had finished his checkups shortly after landing on Olkarion and he was sat around around a table with the rest of the group that he thought to ask:

“Pidge what’s the date?”

The green paladin looked up from her meal.

“Uh… I think July 28th.”

He nodded in thanks. “ Lance’s birthday….”

He heard the typical dinner time noise come to a halt and found them all staring at him. Including Lance.

“What?”

Lance was giving him an unreadable expression. “You remember my birthday?”

“Yeah? I remember everyone’s but I made sure to remember yours since you always do something nice for everyone’s birthday. I wanted to do something for you last year but before I could I… well, you know…”

Shiro felt instantly anxious when a traitorous tear ran down Lance’s cheek, the urge to wipe it away incredibly strong.

“Yeah, I know,” Lance choked out. “Excuse me,” he said, pushing away from the table and leaving the room in a hurry.

There was a long silence before Shiro stood.

“I want us all to do something for Lance’s birthday. Allura, Pidge, please decorate. Hunk, cake. Coran and Keith, work on finding a gift. I gotta go get him. Romelle and Krolia… make sure Wolfie doesn’t make a mess and feed Kaltenecker please.”

The others nodded, too shocked to refuse, watching Shiro turn and go the same direction as Lance.

Shiro found Lance on the roof, staring out at the Olkari ocean.

“Lance?”

The other boy didn’t even startle.

“For what its worth, he wasnt evil.”

Shiro frowned. “I’m sorry? I don’t follow.”

‘Your clone. For all intents and purposes he was you. He helped us. Black let him pilot her. Whatever Haggar did to him, he tried to fight it. He came to me and told me he didn’t feel like himself.“

"Oh.”

“And he did give me something for my birthday. But I thought it was a coincidence because he didn’t really mention it. He just came to my room on the 28th with a bag of beauty products and left without a word. I thought you wouldn’t remember. But he did. He remembered because you remember.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say. He could only listen.

“And now he’s dead. Don’t get me wrong. I missed you and I’m so happy the real you is back. I’m only sorry I couldn’t help when you needed it…”

“Lance….”

“But he didn’t deserve what he got. And I didn’t even get to tell him goodbye or that it was okay, that I don’t blame him…”

“It sounds like you two were close,” Shiro said, and he felt the familar sting of bitterness. He had always wanted to be close with Lance but he had never known how, too afraid to give himself away and come on too strong.

Lance laughed through his tears.

“You have no idea…”

Another image flashed through his head of sitting in a hall, bearing his soul to Lance as the other listened patiently, then another of stolen kisses in the dark while everyone else was asleep.

He gasped, Lance’s hands on his face bringing him back.

“Shiro! Are you okay? Was it a flashback? Should I get Keith?”

Shiro frowned, shaking his head.

“I- I think I do have an idea of how close you were.”

Lance froze. “You do…”

Shiro nodded, his jaw clenched as he tried to blink away angry tears.

“Shiro?”

“He wasn’t me… he was braver. I never had the courage to be that close to you, no matter how badly I wanted to.”

Lance paused, sighing and pulling Shiro close.

Shiro let his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder, emotionally exhausted.

“Oh sweety… I loved him because I thought he was you. And I’m telling you he thought he was. But I loved you before he came to us. Neither of you is a replacement for the other. But you both have my whole heart.”

It was a truth that shouldn’t have been reassuring. It was easier to think of his clone as a completely separate entity but the fact was that he was created to be Shiro physically, mentally and emotionally… And he loved the team as much as Shiro did. Loved Lance enough to evolve from where Shiro left off. So maybe it was in him now too… to be able to feel those things without fear.

“Did you know,” Lance said, running a hand through his hair, “When you were still missing, we went to an alternate reality with evil Alteans and met another you whose name was Sven?”

“Really?”

“Mhm. He basically took a bullet for me after knowing me for like five minutes.”

“Sounds like me.”

“So you see, I will always believe in your capacity to be noble. Which you are. And I wouldn’t have loved clone Shiro if I didn’t already love you. I have from the beginning.”

“Really?”

He felt Lance nod. “Really. Even if you don’t remember everything or feel the same way he did. My love never depended on you returning it. I was just felt lucky you did even for a little while.”

Shiro pulled back to look at him.

“So you loved me…”

“Yep.”

“And you loved him because he was me?”

“Mhm.”

“And you still love me-me? Like actual me?”

“Of course.”

Shiro grinned and Lance couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance didn’t answer, he only pulled Shiro down for a kiss. Shiro didn’t realize how electrifying a kiss would be after being in the astral plane for so long. He pulled Lance in deeper, pouring everything he had into his first kiss with Lance.

He pulled away to breathe and to look at Lance’s equally dazed expression.

“I can’t believe I died without doing that.”

“If it helps, I died too. I’d call it even.”

It was such a morbid thing to say right after but it made them both laugh.

Shiro pulled him close again.

“Happy birthday, Lance.”

“Yeah it it is,” Lance said, meeting his lips for another kiss.

Later they would walk back down to their found family waiting for Lance to walk through the door to celebrate yet another year of his life gone by.


End file.
